


It Takes a Village

by AllyThePotato



Series: It Takes a Village Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Children, Friendship, M/M, Puberty, Raising children, bra - Freeform, klaine baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have trouble grappling with the fact that their little girl is growing up and needs a bra. Luckily, their friends have no trouble helping them out.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: It Takes a Village Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939627
Kudos: 20





	It Takes a Village

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic like this, sorry its so short.

The phrase ‘it takes a village’ had always been the case with Kurt and Blaine’s kid.

Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Tina, Rachel, Jesse, and Elliot were evidence of this. Of course, Kurt and Blaine were great parents on their own, and could have raised Bella by themselves perfectly fine, but it was nice to have help. Even if it _was_ from nine other people.

Bella didn’t have any opposition to it, in fact, sometimes Kurt and Blaine were convinced that she liked her aunties and uncles more than she liked them. Especially Elliot and Santana—which frightened Blaine a little because both of them were so _intense_ , on opposite sides of the spectrum. But whoever their little girl grew up to be, the Anderson-Hummels would be perfectly okay with it. Even if she did grow up to be a short dress wearing, rock and rolling, tattooed diva.

Speaking of growing, Bella was twelve now, and growing rapidly. She ended up being Blaine’s biologically—there was no denying it, from her compact stature and olive skin tone, to her curly, untamable hair. But there was evidence of Rachel Berry, in her big brown eyes and full lips. She was coming into her body, and Kurt and Blaine took absolutely no notice to it. They honestly had _no_ clue what was going on.

However, their female friends did. One day, in the middle of Friday Night Dinner, Santana looked over at Bella, who was scarfing down her pasta. Then, without any warning, the words flew out of her mouth. “Why doesn’t Bella have a bra yet?”

Everyone at the table froze. Kurt choked on a piece of chicken. “W-what?” Blaine stammered. He looked over at Bella, who was staring at Santana with a look that could only be described as terrifying. It was a surprise that the woman didn’t burst into flames. He stared at Bella for a long time, taking in all the little changes that he’d somehow missed. Her face was thinning out, the baby fat disappearing. His eyes traveled lower, only for him to realize that Santana was right. Bella needed a bra. There wasn’t much there—but it was enough. He swallowed thickly. “Oh, my God,” he said under his breath.

“You better call for Jesus because you need him if you didn’t notice that homegirl was growing some skeeter bites,” Santana said. Brittany pushed her shoulder, reprimanding her. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

Mercedes spoke up. “Despite Santana’s lack of…smoothness…she’s right. We’ll take Bella to the store tomorrow.”

Dinner went on as per usual after that, despite all three of the Anderson-Hummel’s mortification.

—

The next day, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana all came over. Kurt and Blaine were still sulking about the previous night, despite Rachel’s reassurances.

“My grandma had to tell my dads when it was time for me to get a bra. they didn’t know either,” she said. Kurt sighed.

“I just feel like a bad parent, Rachel. I’m supposed to _notice_ when things are changing. But honestly, I just see her as the three year old who begs me and Blaine to sing her to sleep. I looked up and she has boobs,” he said. The thought brought tears to his eyes.

Kurt remembered the day Bella was born.

_He was sitting in the living room with Rachel, watching a rerun of Project Runway or something when she suddenly gasped. Kurt looked at her, instantly worried that something was wrong. “Are you okay?”He asked. She nodded, though her face showed the truth. “Rachel, what’s wrong?”_

_She looked over at him, her eyes wide. “You’re gonna need a new couch,” she said. “My water just broke.”_

_Kurt practically teleported them to the hospital, with how fast he’d been moving. Frantic calls to Blaine and to Jesse, despite Rachel’s reassurance that everything would be fine. Soon the four of them were crammed into a hospital room, the three men clad in scrubs and gloves. Rachel was screaming at the top of her lungs at every contraction, and Jesse looked like he was going to pass out at any second._

_“She’s crowning,” the midwife said. Rachel snatched Blaine’s hand up, and Blaine tired his best not to squirm at the pressure she was applying._

_“Push!” The doctor said. Rachel pushed, and pushed and cursed._

_“I fucking hate you both for convincing me this was a good idea!” She screamed at the couple. The nurses all laughed. Kurt didn’t think it was a good idea to bring up the fact that she_ offered _to be their surrogate._

_More pushing and more screaming obscenities at them, and then there was crying._

_“It’s a girl!”_

Kurt sometimes forgot that Bella wasn’t a baby anymore. “Rachel it was five minutes ago that your water was breaking. And now she’s twelve?”

Rachel patted his hand sympathetically. “I know, Kurt. But you are _not_ a bad parent. Bella loves you. She loves both of you. And yeah, you’ll slip up sometimes, but that’s what friends are for,” she said. Mercedes emerged with Bella and Santana.

“Have fun,” Kurt said. Bella ran up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you, Daddy,” she said. Kurt kissed her on the forehead.

“I love you more, Kiddo,” he said.

Rachel stood to leave with the others. Before she left she turned to Kurt. “It takes a village,” she said.

“It takes a village.”


End file.
